Diary of a Not-So-Wimpy Kid (Fang's Journal)
by emokittychic10
Summary: Hallo! Ok, so this is Fang's POV of Max. I will do the WHOLE book. Ok, so tell me in your review if I made any spelling or grammmar mistakes, typos, I go ooc, or if any part doesn't make sense :) Rated T for violence. R&R! -Rawr
1. March 10, 2009: Chapters 1-3

**A/N **

**Hello! I decided to get my ass off the couch to wiggle my wiggly limbs up the stairs to get my laptop and wiggle them back down again to my couch and wiggle while I type. For those of you who read Max's Diary, you know that this is my ELA project. OK, so tell me if there are spelling mistakes, if i go ooc or typos or grammar mistakes. Okay? Okay. R&R :3  
**

**-Rawr**

**Disclaimer: really? if i was JP, would i be doing and ELA project on my own book? And the last time i checked, JP isn't a middle school gurly. Or goth. Or have beuatiful cat ears. \(|_|)/ come on ppl. Also, i do not own BlogSpot(yes, there is an actually blog on by JP himself. It's called Fly On. Or, look up Fang's Blog on Google.) I do not own that blog either! Do I look like JP to you?  
**

**Let me stop blabbering... =^._.^=  
**

* * *

Yo, May 10, 2009

This was not my idea. Nope. I am not a girl so I will not write that "Dear Diary" BS that girls write, but I doubt Max would either. Yes, Max (short for Maximum Ride) is a girl. One stupid reporter once asked her if she was a transvestite because of her name. Then she knocked the stuffing out of him.

For those of you who don't follow my blog on BlogSpot, my name's Fang. I got black hair and wear black 24/7. Max says my eyes look black. Anyway, I don't talk much. My wings (I said wings) are black. I am fifteen years old and so are Max and Iggy.

I live with the Flock, which contains Max, Iggy, Nudge, the Gasman (Gazzy), Angel and Total. We all have special talents. Max can fly three hundred miles-per-hour and has a Voice in her head. Gazzy can mimic any voice or sound with one hundred percent accuracy, fart mushroom clouds that are so smelly that they will knock you out and he can make a bomb out of anything. Nudge can talk one hundred miles per hour (not a power but might cause brain damage to another person), hack into any computer, attract metal at will and can 'feel' past emotions. Angel can read and control minds, talks to fish, breaths under water and can predict the future. Iggy is blind but has enhanced senses, can feel colors, see in white rooms, and can make a bomb out of anything, just like Gazzy can. As for me, I can turn invisible by blending into the shadows. Total is just your average flying mutant Scottish terrier that just so happens to talk.

Today we were in an air show. I wouldn't have agreed to this if it wasn't for Max's mom, Dr. Martinez who is part a group who we are doing the air show for. The other thing is, they also pay us in donuts. The air show is for a group called CSM or Coalition to Stop the Madness. CSM is an organization that tells people about pollution, greenhouse gases and dependence on foreign oil.

So we were flying around doing the program, Gazzy was fooling around and Total was struggling to keep up with us when Angel stopped and bumped into Max.

Max gave her a "what are you doing look". Angel told her something with a concerned look on her face. Max ruffled her hair. Just then, a bullet whizzed by her head. Told her this stupid air show wasn't safe. Remind me to tell her that. Thank god we have a six (or maybe seven) year old I-can-predict-the-future-and-read-your-mind girl. I scanned the perimeter for our shooter or, group of shooters. Just then, I spotted him. Just one person this time? We usually get a whole lot more people (or things) targeting us.

I flew over to where Max was holding Total. I heard some yelling from Total along the lines of "I had a good life. Tell blah-blah I love her. If I lived longer I would have wanted to become an actor, blah, blah, blah." Then I heard Max mumble something and saw Total stumble out of her arms. Guess he wasn't dead after all. When I came over, I gave Max the "what-the-heck-just-happened-look". I looked at her face. She was blushing and looking at me. Her chocolate brown eyes were full of emotion and her dirty blonde hair was shining in the sunlight. Five seconds later, it went away and she turned back to her normal stone face and told me what happened. Turns out, when Angel knocked Max down, the bullet that went passed her head hit the tip of Total's tails and he thought he was dying. All it needed was a Band-Aid. I smirked. After she told me that, I pointed to where our shooter was. This was going to be easy. Max yelled for us to get into fighting formation. The crowd oohed and aahed. I scowled.

The shooter was in a window of some building, gun in hand. We flew in the direction I pointed to. As soon as we got within five feet from him, the guy shot himself and the window exploded. The Flock and I got cut up and bruised, but nothing serious. That guy must have been real dedicated to his job for him to kill himself instead of being caught. Or maybe he was a coward. Later I'm going to tell her that we can't do this anymore. I just hope she doesn't give me puppy eyes like Angel did to me when she wanted to keep Total.

Fly on,

Fang

* * *

**"Hopefully that wasn't too bad, eh? Kinda short, though. I will probably reread this, think this is terrible, edit it and repost. But all creators are critical of there work, no? Probably. The only reason this isn't full of typos is because of the wonders of Microsoft Word. Again, R&R!"**

**Ya... thats what I said... and then... i read it... OH THE HORROR! \('o')/ The where soo many typos :( I mean, the was one sentence that i meant to type somewhere else...(how do u type a sentence in the totally wrong place?!) Anyways... its all fixed now! look for the next two entries! They will be uploaded before this sunday (December 2,2012)! Sorry i didn't edit sooner but i went to 1D World in Manhattan on sunday and soo much homework! Gbye! R&R and be jealous of me because i'm going back 2 meet 1D! XD Sooo happy! (uh-oh... im acting like a girly-girl...)  
**

**-Rawr =^._.^=  
**


	2. March 13, 2009: Chapters 3-4

**A/N: Ok, itz been too long since I've updated and I promised Sunday. Well, it's here now! Thanks to SilenceIsGolden15 and Guest for the awesome reviews! **

**Disclaimer: Unless I'm going blind, CeCe nor emokittychic10 start with J. So, therefore, I am NOT JP! Also, I don't own Hollywood and I don't know who does. I also don't own eBay! **

**on with the show...**

* * *

Yo, May 13, 2009

It's been three days since the exploding window thing happened. Now that I think about it, he wasn't an Eraser but he wasn't human either.

Oh, yah. Quick review for those who don't know: an Eraser is a wolf mutant that's kind of like a werewolf but not exactly. The School (as we call it) created them and us. The School is a branch off of Itex. They created us and a bunch of other mutants. They also want to launch a plan called the By-Half Plan which will eliminate half the human population by creating an apocalypse.

Today, we had to go to some appointment to a Hollywood talent agency. Max reacted very badly. I don't blame her at all. Especially since she hates being indoors, places with almost no exits, people who say they're giving people something if it's not for their benefits but their own and being dressed up. That's Maxie for you.

When we got in, a pretty woman named Sharon with pearly whites told us to follow her. As she led us to the room, she looked warily at our various scrapes and bruises. When Max saw this she looked like she was saying to herself, "What'd you expect from an exploding window, a make-over?" When we got to the room, a short, bald guy in a suit smiled at us. Apparently, his name is Steve Blackman. There were two other people in the room besides Steve and Sharon, both being men.

Steve asked Max if he could call her Max. She said no, in a cold, icy voice. I winced a little. That was…cold. She must be really not having a good day. An uneasy silence overcame the room. No one smiled, except for maybe Nudge who likes things like this, minus the uneasy silence, of course.

Steve broke the silence by offering us food and drinks. The Flock's faces light up one by one. Of course it did. We love food, you know. He nodded and tried very, very hard not to look at our wings but, he didn't try hard enough. Five minutes later, a guy name Jeff served us tapas and calamari. Steve looked so enthusiastic while he watched us eat. Then, suddenly, he asked us if we wanted to be star. Crumbs flew out of Max's mouth. I stared at him. Sharon and Steve stared at us like we were crazy. Then Steve went through a list from models to action figures. When he said action figures, Gazzy and Iggy perked up and said yes.

Steve smiled and asked Angel for her name. She said Isabella von Frankenstein Rothschild. I smirked in my mind. Way to go Angel. Angel turned to Sharon and read her mind. Something about buying her shoes on eBay because "Skinflint Steve" doesn't pay her enough. Max look at Angel proudly.

There was silence. The other agents coughed. Steve looked at Gazzy and asked his name. He said the Sharkalator while nodding eagerly. Max looked like she was going to kill him in his sleep. Steve repeated the name and looked like he was less enthusiastic. Next, Nudge. She said Cinnamon Allspice La Fever. Steve started looking a little depressed.

Iggy said White Night. Sharon asked him why. He responded with "well they wouldn't call me Black Night", pointing to his pale blonde hair, pale skin and blind blue eyes.

By the time it was my turn, I had drunk four sodas and eating some fried thing. I felt Max staring at me. Then Max chugged her Sprite. What was that about? I sighed and wiped my fingers on my black jeans, looked around at everyone in the room. As I stood up, I told them my name and left. Max got up and walked out behind me and the rest of the Flock followed. I slid the balcony door open and jumped off, unfurling my wings. One by one, they followed. We knew were aren't cut out for the media.

Fly on,

Fang

* * *

**Hey, hey, hey! Not too shabby! OK... tell me if Fang is ooc, if there's typos or grammar or spelling mistakes! The only reason this is readable is the works of spell check! You'd probably be thinkin' right now, 'What the h-e-double-hockey-sticks is she writing?' (I'll give u a prize if u tell me where i got that from ;D) without spell check 'cause i can't spell for my life! G'day!**

**-Rawr (CeCe) :3**


	3. March 14, 2009: Chapter 5

**A/N**

*** starts singing and dodges pillow* It's been a long time. Now I'm, coming back home *singing finished* And now... I'M BACK! **

**OK, my excuse is...*drum roll* that I got sick twice in two weeks, SSATs to study for, finals to study for, waaaaaay to much homework, personal issues, a re-broken tooth and horrible migraines. **

**Anyway... the reason i put this up (i had this done one month ago or something like that...), is because a lovely guest who used the name Artemisia Selene (btw, i love your name)! Your too awesome. And yes, I updated :P.**

**Disclaimer: Do I ****_need_**** to do this? OK, Okaaaay.I'll do it! I'm ****_not _****a 40 or 50 year old man named James Patterson, so I don't own MR. **

**Anyways...**

* * *

Yo, March 14, 2009

The kids are complaining about what happened yesterday. Nudge wants to be on Oprah and she had looked like she wouldn't take no for an answer. Max said no and reminded us that we had a mission to save the whole entire world. Oh ya, Max got chosen to stop Itex from completing the apocalypse.** (A/N: Is it Itex or someone else in this book? It's been awhile since I read the other... I am rereading Final Warning for another ELA project, though)**

Gazzy didn't take the hint and said he wanted to be an action figure. Max was getting frustrated, I could see it. She reminded us what happened four days ago with the window and the bullet. Total huffed and stared at his tail. Max was really starting to lose it. She explained how she thought people were still after us and wanted us dead. Nudge said she was sick and tired of being constantly in danger. She fell onto her hotel bed. Max rubbed the spot in between her wings. Max said that we all hate being in danger. I said that we should ditch the air show. Gazzy said he liked the air shows while playing with a transformer toy. Nudge said she liked them too.

They aren't safe. I don't think we should do it. Max and I argued about it. The Flock was completely still while we argued and then left to the boys' room. I said it was too dangerous. She said that she couldn't let her mom down. I clenched my hands when she asked for one more show. Then, I surprised her. I wanted to make her happy. I said OK and that we shouldn't let CSM down. She narrowed her eyes at me. Oh no. Next show Dr. Brigid Dwyer is going to be there! She thinks I want to see her! All I want is to make her happy. She stiffly walked to the bathroom and locked the door. If I know her, she's probably screaming into the towel right now. Oh, Dr. Brigid Dwyer was one of the scientists who went to Antarctica with us awhile back. She a red head and is pretty, but I like Max a whole lot more. The scary thing is, Dr. Brigid flirts with _me_ and I'm a fifteen year old! She's in her twenties! I freaks me out a little bit inside, but i don't show it. Now, Max thinks I like Dr. Brigid and not her.

Poor Max. Maybe I should have said no?

Fly on,  
Fang

* * *

**Sorry it was kinda short. Anyways... I'll try my hardest to update sometime next week. Ok, goodbye my lovelys! R&R!**

**-Rawr (CeCe)**


End file.
